Sólo mía
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: ¿Por qué lo hago? es simple Alice, lo hago por que eres mía, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres del heroico Alfred F. Jones. USxFem!UK.


Otro fic USxFem!UK, al que no le guste el hetero no entre ni diga nada feo, please D:, algunos serán más tiernos, otros subirán de tono, todo depende ;D

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nadita, algunas cositas sexuales :D

La muchacha estaba gateando hacia él, no de manera tan provocativa, sino algo melosa y con un deje de lujuria relamiéndose un poco los labios acariciando su largo cabello, el muchacho la mira embelezado, como la parte de abajo está sólo cubierta con una pequeña pantaleta, la muchacha se acerca, está semi desnuda, después de todo hace unos cuantos minutos atrás habían hecho el amor, le provoca cierto estremecimiento cuando las manos de Alice recorren su pecho y se sienta sobre él, suspira, inhala su esencia a flores, a él le encantaba hacerlo, después de todo era su florista favorita.

–Alice…–susurra profundamente, acercando la femenina cintura a él, abrazándola con dulzura y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, y empieza a morder.

–Nghh… A-Alfre-d…–susurra y gime un poco, elevando su cuello sintiendo pequeños espasmos placenteros.

–¡Alice mala, no hagas esos r-uidos! –infló sus mejillas el americano.

–¿Por qué~? –canturreó la muchacha, algo traviesa, sin tanta seriedad.

–Porque otros podrían escucharte…y sólo eres mía…–sonrió el americano, dando más besos, succionando la piel y mordiendo nuevamente, mientras acariciaba un poco los senos, suaves y lindos, haciendo que la muchacha gimiera un poco y estremeciera su cuerpo arriba del norteamericano, es deliciosa.

–You are a liar…–susurra la muchacha frunciendo las cejas un poco, acomodándose más en el pecho del menor, acurrucándose.

–¿Yo mentiroso?... bueno, quizás un poco…–aceptó besando y lamiendo los labios de la muchacha. –En realidad que gimas así, con esos ruiditos, podría despertar a un "amiguito", y ya que estés sentada en él no ayuda mucho…–

–Me alegra causarte eso…–

–Ughh…eres la única que lo causa Alice… –susurró algo fuerte mirando la cara de poca convicción de la muchacha.

Y empieza a morder nuevamente, más fuerte, más prolongado, sereno, mezclándose con los susurros de placer cuando la chica le recorre la espalda.

–¿Y por qué lo haces? –

–¿Hacer qué? no es tu estilo estar preguntona mi princesa…–

–¡Que no me digas princesa, idiot! –susurra algo roja, pero los brazos del americano ciñéndose a su figura le hacen reclamar ya sin fuerzas, entre suspiros enamorados. –Bueno… morderme tanto, ni que fueras perro…–

–Porque eres mía Alice… te muerdo porque eres mía, para que sepa todo el mundo que eres del heroico Alfred F. Jones…–

–Es-o es estúpido…–bufó la muchacha, agachando la cabeza y ocultándola en el pecho desnudo y bien formado de su pareja, sonrojándose un poco ante las palabras norteamericanas.

–¡No es estúpido, Alice! –alegó el menor, cambiando de posiciones, acorralando a la muchacha debajo suyo. –Puedes hacerlo tú también, muérdeme, después de todo, a este héroe, le robó el corazón una malvada villana…–

–¡Villana tu abuela, crío! –

–¡Anciana! –

–¡Gordo! –

–¡Delgaducha! –

Y la chica se detuvo, rodeando al menor del cuello con sus brazos, acercándola a ella mientras suspiraba un poco, y luego, sin previo aviso, el menor gritó, de dolor, Alice le había mordido el cuello, pero no suavemente ni lindo, casi como si fuera un animal salvaje.

–¡Auchh, Alice mala! ¿por qué hiciste eso? –se quejaba el menor sobando su cuello al ver la mordida que le había dejado la muchacha.

–Porque… también eres sólo mío…–susurró la inglesa abochornando un poco sus mejillas y besando los labios americanos, que le responden después de un tiempo con cariño, apasionados, colando su lengua en la delicada boca de la florista, haciéndola gemir y bajándole las pantaletas un poco más, produciendo cierta jadeo erótico al inundarse dentro de ella con uno de sus dedos, quizás lo harían una vez más, quizás dos, ni ellos lo sabían.

Lo ama, Alice lo ama, esa es la verdad, quizás no fuera necesaria una marca, o quizás, antes de morderse ya la tenían, una marca grabada en el corazón, pero esas cosas tan profundas no las piensa Alfred, quien sigue mordiendo a la muchacha, y en venganza, la muchacha hace lo mismo, al final, ambos van al trabajo con bufanda… casi como si fueran rusos, nunca se la sacan, alaban a dios que sea invierno, o sino, muchas personas los molestarían.

**N.A: **¿Escucharon? nadie se acerque a Alice (?) es solamente de ese estúpido americano, ni a Alfred (?), es sólo de esa malhumorada y a la vez tierna inglesa, espero les gustara :3


End file.
